mitsudomoefandomcom-20200214-history
Lots of Breasts, Mama's Alright
'Lots of Breasts, Mama's Alright '(OPPAI IPPAI ママ元気, Oppai Ippai Mama Genki) is an unaired episode of Mitsudomoe released on DVD and Blu-ray. Plot Summary A Soft Hearse During class, Futaba is contentedly squeezing on Hitoha's cheeks. Yabe comes over to ask what they're doing, and Futaba explains to him that Hitoha's cheeks are so soft that they feel just like boobs. She then places his hand on one of Hitoha's cheeks, which he immediately reacts to, thinking that it must actually be what a boob feels like. All of this only annoys Hitoha, though, and she complains that she gets nothing out of having soft cheeks. The next morning, at breakfast, Futaba notices that Hitoha has a pimple on her cheek, which makes it so that her cheek looks exactly like a boob, complete with a nipple. At school, Chiba, Satou, and Tabuchi are talking when Hitoha shows up. Futaba is right behind her, though, demanding to "feel her boob". Chiba thinks this means that the triplets feel each other up, but Futaba explains that a boob appeared on her sister's cheek overnight. Satou thinks this is stupid, but they are all surprised when they look and see what appears to be a boob on Hitoha's cheek. Chiba goes over to Hitoha and suddenly requests to suck on her "boob", which causes her to run away. Even Satou blushes when he sees it, and other boys in the hallway also react to it. Hitoha ends up under Yabe's desk in the faculty lounge. Yabe discovers her there and asks what the problem is, but as Hitoha explains he catches sight of her cheek and reacts to it as well. She pushes him away and flees again. In the hallway, Hitoha runs headlong in a throng of boys and Futaba eager to suck on her cheek. Yabe rushes out to try to stop her running, but Futaba ends up accidentally tackling him, pulling his pants down in the process. Unknown to him, this reveals a pimple on his butt, which apparently also looks like a boob because the mob then turns on him instead. In the end, only his screams and sucking sounds are heard. Fly High, Mitsuba Mitsuba and her sisters, as well as Yoshioka and Miyashita, have been invited to Sugisaki's house. There, they see that Sugisaki has a treadmill, which particularly excites Mitsuba, although she denies that she wants to try it. She does, however, attempt to try a riding machine, which turns out to be Marina Sugisaki in disguise. While sitting on her back, Mitsuba angrily tries to get Marina to move like the machine, to Sugisaki's horror. Marina goes off to the kitchen with her daughter to fetch apple pie, leaving the others to play around with things in the room. Futaba is running on the treadmill, but Mitsuba shoos her away. Futaba had the treadmill on twenty kilometers-per-hour though, and the second Mitsuba steps on it she is sent flying to the other side of the room, which Miku sees as she happens to peek into the room at that moment. Mitsuba tries to get on the treadmill again, this time without letting go of the handrails, and instead of flying backward she ends up flipping upside down. To keep herself from breaking the machine and embarrassing herself, she halts her flip before hitting the control panel, gymnast-style. In this position, she tries to use her foot to press the button to stop the machine, but she can't see past her stomach. Instead, she puts her feet on the handrails. In this awkward position, before she can further free herself, Marina and Miku return and see her. Marina excitedly takes pictures of Mitsuba's "sexy pose", and in embarrassment and anger Mitsuba smashes the control panel with her foot, breaking it. As Mitsuba angrily yells that she won't pay for it, Marina tells her that she had actually intended to give it to her since they don't use it anymore. Mitsuba mourns her machine, but Yoshioka suggests that pie will make her feel better. Though Mitsuba furiously yells that pie couldn't possible help, it apparently does as she ends up completely forgetting about it. And Then, the Boob Moved Upon returning home, Futaba rushes over to greet Hitoha's cheeks by squeezing them. Hitoha is annoyed and tries to ask if Futaba washed her hands, but she is ignored. To get Futaba's attention, she pokes her tongue into the side of her cheek, which makes Futaba freak out and yell that "the boob moved". Hitoha shows her it was just her tongue, though, and has her go wash her hands. When Futaba returns, she sees Hitoha opening and closing her mouth rapidly, which Hitoha explains is meant to burn off her cheek fat, which upsets Futaba greatly. As she defends herself from Futaba, Hitoha wonders if there is any way she can use her cheek fat to her benefit. The next day, at school, Yabe discovers Hitoha under his desk in the faculty lounge with his vibrating cell phone pressed to her cheeks, which she says is to burn fat. He snatches it away from her, but she then complains to him about a problem with her body. She takes his hand under the desk, where he can't see her, and places it on her cheek. Yabe thinks this is her breast, but he is shocked and confused when he feels what is actually the movement of her tongue. Hitoha says that she thinks she's going to die and Yabe runs off to look up what her condition might be. It was all a joke, though, and Hitoha walks away thinking about how fun it was. In the hallway, Hitoha is accosted by Futaba trying to grab her cheeks again. Hitoha uses her tongue trick on her again just as Yabe returns with books. Yabe contends that Hitoha has a serious medical problem, but Futaba thinks he's just talking about her cheek-tongue trick and assumes that he was fooled by her. She tells him that she can do it as well and offers her cheek to show him, but Yabe, still misunderstanding, places his hand on Futaba's breast, to the shock of everyone around. This results in Futaba violently punching Yabe into a nearby wall as Futaba cries from being violated. Burning Ball While watching TV at home, Mitsuba sees an advertisement for a face-rolling device designed to burn the fat on one's face. This gives her an idea, and she searches the shed to find an old RC car which she uses by rubbing the wheels back an forth on her stomach. She claims to feel it working, but Futaba discovers the remote and starts to mess with it, causing the car's wheels to move and pinch her skin. As Mitsuba screams in pain, Futaba tries to undo it, only making it worse. After that, Mitsuba angrily complains that nothing she tries to do to lose weight ever works, which Hitoha says is because she always relies on machines. Sugisaki, Yoshioka, and Miyashita come over to the Marui house because Sugisaki has a gift from her mother to give to Mitsuba. It is a large, orange balance ball, which Mitsuba is excited about using. Everyone is afraid that she will pop it, though, and they tell her to lose some weight first. Mitsuba angrily goes to her room to use it as she pleases, where she tries holding it up between her legs. In this position, however, she accidentally knocks over some tacks, putting her in danger of popping the ball. For fear of embarrassment, she moves with the ball until it is clear of the tacks, finally able to let it go, exhausted. The ball begins rolling away, though, and she frantically chases it down the stairs. As it bounces, it nearly lands on Futaba's head, which Mitsuba fears will pop it due to Futaba's pointy topknot, so she body slams Futaba out of the way. Futaba and Hitoha remark that Mitsuba appears to really love her exercise ball, and Futaba decides to help her love it even more by drawing a cute cat face on it. This backfires, however, because Mitsuba is compelled to try to hurt and squish cute things. She ends up popping the ball with her attacks on it, which everyone says they knew would happen. Some time later, however, Mitsuba weighs herself and discovers that she actually lost weight, meaning that her efforts to protect the ball actually helped her. Going Around in Circles Sugisaki is bragging in class about having recently gone for sushi in the luxurious Ginza district. She uses this as an opportunity to insult Mitsuba as well, saying that she probably only eats supermarket sushi. Mitsuba, however, says that she goes out for sushi twice a month, and only ever eats from the gold plates. It becomes apparent to Yoshioka and Miyashita, who are watching the argument, that Mitsuba is talking about conveyor belt sushi restaurants while Sugisaki is talking about upscale, formal sushi restaurants, but it appears that neither has any idea what the other is talking about. The misunderstanding continues to get worse as Mitsuba talks about what she does at sushi restaurants, such as snatching plates before anyone can get them, which horrifies Sugisaki. Eventually, Sugisaki thinks that Mitsuba must be lying and demands to be taken to the sushi restaurant that she is talking about, which Mitsuba arrogantly agrees to do. That night, Sugisaki is at the Marui house and offers to split the bill with them if they will show her "the eating habits of commoners". On their way to the restaurant, as Sugisaki talks about how she eats sushi, Hitoha realizes what she expects and brings it up to Mitsuba. Finally realizing her mistake, Mitsuba tries to explain to Sugisaki, but she has already seen the restaurant. Surprisingly, Sugisaki is fascinated by the conveyor belt sushi, saying that it looks like an amusement park. Sugisaki continues to be excited until she tastes the sushi, which is apparently not up to her standards. When she tells her mom about it later, though, she praises the pudding and melon, though her excitement disappears again when her mom asks about the sushi. Characters & Cast *Mitsuba Marui: Takagaki Ayahi *Futaba Marui: Akesaka Satomi *Hitoha Marui: Tomatsu Haruka *Satoshi Yabe: Shimono Hiro *Soujirou Marui: Amada Masuo *Shinya Satou: Sanpei Yuuko *Yuudai Chiba: Yamamoto Kazutomi *Miku Sugisaki: Saito Chiwa *Sakiko Matsuoka: Hayama Ikumi *Marina Sugisaki: Inoue Kikuko *Akari Satou Manga differences * In the manga, before the scene where Futaba and the boys start chasing Hitoha, Chiba, Satou, and another boy are shown talking by Hitoha's desk. In the anime version, this is given more attention, with Chiba again getting upset with Satou and his popularity with girls. * At the end of chapter 78, a yonkoma shows what happens after Yabe grabbed Futaba's breast; he and Hitoha try to explain what happened to the principal, but Hitoha almost tricks him into grabbing her breast again. Category:Season 1 Episodes